


The Koopa King's Lament

by Delightful_Devin



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, i am not very good at writing angst but i guess that's what this is, i know i tagged this as major character death but they're already dead so does it count?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delightful_Devin/pseuds/Delightful_Devin
Summary: In which the Koopa King laments the death of one of the most important people in his life





	The Koopa King's Lament

**Author's Note:**

> Since Koopas are basically turtles, it got me thinking what if they have long life spans like turtles? And since Bowser is a Dragon-Koopa, he probably could live even longer, right? Thus, this short fanfiction was born! This is just a "what if" scenario, so it isn't really that good. But, enjoy nonetheless!

You must've noticed when you were almost fifty with gray hairs that I looked exactly the same as I did twenty years prior. You mentioned my never-changing appearance a few times when we fought, but I never explained it to you. See, Koopas live for a pretty long time, and we Dragon-Koopas live even longer. Though it seemed like I'd been aging side by side with you, I actually slowed down a bit around thirty-ish.

When I stopped invading the Mushroom Kingdom, none of the minions understood why. They thought that I was giving up, and in a way, they were kinda right. I stopped because I knew that your time was coming. I knew that you wouldn't be able to fight me much longer, and it took away the excitement and motivation I guess. So, I let you and your precious princess live out the rest of your days happily without trouble.

In case you're wondering, Plum's doing great. She and Junior are on a diplomatic visit to the Pi'illo Kingdom right now. They left Felix, Maria, and Bowsy with me. Still can't believe your kid married mine... Heh, ridiculous right? I still remember when Junior asked you for her hand and you punched him in the face. She hated you for a week after that! I don't blame you, though; I definitely would've done the same if I was in your shoes, probably worse.

Heh... I didn't think I'd miss you this much... Hell, I didn't think I'd miss you at all. But, I guess I do.

I probably seem really clingy and pathetic right now, sitting here talking to you like this. It's only been a few months since you...left, but it feels like an eternity. I know the last time I was here I said that I wouldn't come back, but I just can't... I can't seem to let go of you yet... We've literally known each other since we were babies. You, me, Peach, your brother. We've been together for years. We weren't exactly friends, but we were something! I always knew that I would be the last one of us, the one to outlive you guys, but I didn't think that I'd grow so close to you before then. I didn't think your deaths, especially yours, would affect me this bad...

You lived longer than those two. You watched both your wife and your brother die. It may not seem like it, but I really was trying to comfort you back then... I really did care... I missed them, too. I still do. But, when you left, it broke me. I'm still broken. Plum looks so much like you that I can't even look at her sometimes.

How could you leave me like this?! I know you couldn't control it, but it hurts... It hurts so bad... First it was Peach, then Luigi, and finally you, Mario... I really miss you guys... I feel so alone without you... Well, I should probably head back now. Wouldn't wanna keep the kids waiting. I _would_ say that this is the last time I'll come back, but I know that isn't true... I'll probably be right back up here tomorrow... See ya then...


End file.
